Portable machining tools, such as flange facers, milling tools, boring bars, and valve machines, etc., often have a tool head that can be fed, i.e., moved, along a tool arm, down a bar, or along a slide bed. However, portable machining tools typically require manual adjustment in close proximity to the tool head in order to achieve the desired feed. This manual feed can be imprecise and often dangerous, especially during operation of the machining tool.